


Rainbows

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [68]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe doesn’t exactlyhatehanging out with other YouTubers… she just has to be in the right mood, and have enough energy, and be able to escape if any of that changes. And she doesn’t have that luxury when they’re all in her flat.A ficlet about irritability and performance.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rainbows

Phoebe doesn’t exactly _hate_ hanging out with other YouTubers… she just has to be in the right mood, and have enough energy, and be able to escape if any of that changes. And she doesn’t have that luxury when they’re all in her flat. 

Dani is usually the same. Tonight, though, she’s feeling particularly social. Enough to have them all as guests on her liveshow, as opposed to just cancelling for the week. It’s not the worst thing in the world to cancel for the week. Phoebe does it all the time. But people do have a tendency to flood Dani’s Twitter mentions with their disappointment— none too kindly— more so than they do when Phoebe cancels. So maybe that has something to do with Dani just settling into her persona for an hour tonight, even though the liveshows are supposed to be blessedly persona-free. 

Okay, not _quite_ persona-free. Phoebe admits to that. Nothing they do is without a certain layer of performance. But is that because of their jobs or their queerness or their womanhood? She doesn’t have time to guess, because her flat is full of YouTubers teasing her for not being in frame. 

“Are you texting your boyfriend?” one of them asks. 

“Girlfriend?” another quips, as though they’re being helpful. 

Phoebe just laughs. It’s all she can do really. Awkwardly laugh as the liveshow continues. 

She’s pretty sure this is the slowest hour of her life.

And they’re talking about nothing. They're all talking about _nothing_ , her included. Which means all she’s thinking about is having her quiet flat and her loud girlfriend, and no other interlopers around… but no. Instead, they’re going to stay for who knows how long— surely some drinks will be poured once the liveshow is done, surely some food will be ordered, and she’ll smile like a welcoming and gracious host who isn't counting down the minutes in her head. 

Someone decides to snap a photo. They put a filter on it. Phoebe’s just irritable enough to comment. 

“Why are we all rainbow coloured?” she asks. 

“Cuz we’re gay,” Dani says, too quickly. She follows immediately with an almost harsh laugh and a “Joking, of course.” 

Of course. 

That’s what Phoebe feels like tonight. A joke. 

She separates herself for a few necessary minutes. She isn’t always this irritable, and she isn’t always this frantic. And she usually loves rainbows. She isn’t quite sure why tonight she hates, well, everything. She’s feeling anxious and snippy, for no real reason at all. 

There’s a bag of Haribo in the kitchen. She knows exactly where it is despite Dani’s best attempts to hide it in the small saucepan. Maybe that will help.

The flat will be empty eventually. Empty except for only her and Dani. In the meantime, a sugar buzz will help her keep a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190896453014/rainbows) !


End file.
